Heartaches & Devotion
by Ladie Fuyuki
Summary: Juvia Lockser met a boy who changed her life. No, it's not Gray.
1. Steel

**General Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Mashima Hiro & Kodansha. All Rights Reserved.

* * *

><p><strong>STEEL<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A squeak, followed by a burp, and then a giggle...<em>

It was cuteness overload.

Juvia Lockser thought there would be no other man to occupy her heart than the always stoic Gray Fullbuster. Fate had a different plan for her.

A year ago she was blessed to meet the boy who completely changed her life. Pining for Gray day after day was tiring. Professing her love every chance she got was exhausting. Devoting herself for the ice mage alone was draining. She was ready to give up.

And then, she met Steel.

His eyes were the colour of the sky on a cool summer day — refreshing, relaxing, and simply smile-generating. His hair was the colour of the wintry sky during a snowy night, deep dark blue — heartwarming and romantic. His smile lifted the dark clouds away. His intense gaze filled her heart.

Just looking at Steel made Juvia happy.

Juvia vowed to be devoted to Steel until she would expel her last breath. After all, she already surrendered her heart to him completely.

"Energetic as always," a deep and manly voice said from behind.

Juvia didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Her eyes were simply fixated on the love of her life.

Gray Fullbuster sat beside the blue-haired woman, who just couldn't take her deep blue orbs away from the chubby, rosy-cheeked toddler trying to crawl on the carpeted floor.

"That's my boy!" Gray crawled forward to meet his son.

Steel Lockser-Fullbuster squealed and giggled, and even burped, as soon as his father rubbed his head gently. All Juvia could do was laugh at the bundle of joy right in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** After years of absence (and formerly writing under ladie shinomori), I'm back to testing the waters of fanfiction writing. I have bigger plans for this story, but as I've stated, it's still in the testing process. I'm not sure how it'll be received, as I'm not exactly entirely dedicated in reading/watching Fairy Tail. However, I do love Juvia's character. If the story focuses on her most of the time, I'd probably be up-to-date with the story. Hopefully, I can get their characterization as close as possible, if not entirely accurate. I do hope readers will enjoy this.


	2. Arrangement

**Standard disclaimer applies. All rights belong to Mashima Hiro and Kodansha.**

* * *

><p><strong>ARRANGEMENT<strong>

* * *

><p>"Juvia is grateful."<p>

Juvia eyed Gray as the young father carried Steel inside the bedroom to put him to sleep. The almost two-year-old boy was still fully awake. It was past midnight already.

"No problem. I did tell you that if you need help, just call any time." Gray gave her a quick glance before returning his focus on the young boy, rolling around his bed. "Hey little man," he called gently to his son. "Time to sleep. Mommy needs to rest too."

Juvia left the room, giving Gray more alone time with the toddler. The father and son didn't see each other for a week because Gray was out on a mission. He wasn't scheduled to meet up with Steel until the weekend. Yet, Steel was already getting restless. He was usually very obedient towards Juvia, but not this night.

During dinner, the boy kept asking "Daddy where?" in his most eloquent baby speech. By 10, when it was "sleepy time", Steel became more agitated. He started throwing a tantrum and asking for Gray.

Thank heavens that Gray just returned from his mission that morning. She knew he must be exhausted, but Steel was her priority now. With a heavy heart, Juvia had no choice but to contact him.

The blue-haired woman proceeded to the kitchen where she prepared a bento for Gray to bring home. She knew the ice mage probably didn't have anything in his fridge. Not that she's trying to act the wife she once dreamt of. No, this was only an act a friend would do for a friend.

It's just that... well, this friend happened to be the father of her son.

It all started with a heavy drinking session that led to a passionate night, which resulted in a cute bundle of joy. However, there was no commitment between the two of them. Their relationship stayed as _nakama_, fellow mages who happened to get pregnant after a one-night stand.

This had been their arrangement for the past two years, ever since Juvia gave birth to Steel. During her pregnancy and Steel's infancy, Juvia was still living at the Fairy Hills dormitory. It was Gray who insisted for her to move. He wouldn't be able to come in and out of her house to see Steel. Also, Juvia needed a bigger space for her and her son.

Juvia was hesitant at first, but Gray insisted for him to pay for the rent. Eventually, with the help of their friends, she was convinced to move into a bigger apartment, which was closer to Gray's apartment.

"Sleeping like a log now," Gray appeared at the kitchen's doorway, an amused expression in his eyes. "All I did was promise to bring him somewhere tomorrow." Shaking his head at the thought of his adorable son, Gray chuckled. Ever since Steel was born, he found himself smiling and laughing more.

The power of Steel!

Juvia also changed. Her obsessive and _stalker-ish_ tendencies dissipated. No more elaborate love confessions and grand romantic gestures towards Gray, except for one thing — the way she called his name.

"Ah, Gray-sama really knows how to pacify Steel," she gave him a small smile. Tiredness slowly crept up to her. She wrapped the bento and handed it to him. "Here, Juvia prepared lunch for you tomorrow."

Gray received it with a nod. Times like this, when Juvia showed her caring side, he didn't know the words to say. He mentally bonked his head. There was one word appropriate for such occasions. "Thanks, Juvia. You didn't have to."

The bluenette beauty shook her head. "No, no, Juvia likes cooking anyway. Juvia ended up making more than Juvia and Steel can eat."

"Well then, any time you have extra food, reserve it for me," Gray said sheepishly.

Juvia nodded. "Gray-sama should go. It's really very late. Be careful on your way home."

There was a cheerful tone in her words, although Gray sensed something else. It was like she was suddenly so distant and awkward around him. For now he decided to let that go. No sense making a big deal out of nothing.

When the brief goodbye greetings were exchanged between the two of them and Juvia closed the door behind him, Gray lingered outside her door. There was a heavy feeling inside his chest — as if he was thrown aside. As Gray walked out of the apartment building, he looked up to the second floor, checking Juvia's windows. The lights were already out. A sad smile appeared on his lips.

Gray was somewhat hoping Juvia would ask him to stay for the night.

He didn't want to part from his son, but this was their arrangement.

For the past year, Gray had been religiously checking if there was a vacancy in this very building. He just wanted to be close to Steel. It pained him that he couldn't see his son's face every morning he wakes up. It pained him that he couldn't be there for Juvia all the time.

_Juvia,_ he internally spoke her name as if it was a melancholic verse.

She was so utterly devoted to him, but she changed. Her affections for him disappeared and got transferred to Steel. Not that he was jealous of his own son, but a small part of him craved for her undivided attention every now and then.

When Steel was born, Gray gave hints to Juvia he wanted to try and build a relationship with her for the sake of Steel. But before he could explicitly tell her his plan, Juvia proposed an arrangement that clearly defined their relationship as platonic.

"_Gray-sama, Juvia believes we can take care of Steel even if we are not together."_

"_Then Juvia, why don't we try—," he was cut off._

"_Juvia doesn't see Gray-sama as anything more than a nakama anymore. Juvia still hopes to be Gray-sama's friend, so that we can be good parents to Steel."_

_Gray didn't know how to react to that. He could only agree to her proposal._

Thus, Steel stays with Juvia majority of the time. He goes to Gray's place during the weekends. The two of them are careful not to go on missions at the same time. If Juvia's on a mission, Gray makes sure to stay and take care of Steel, and vice versa.

With a lingering look, Gray peeled his eyes away from Juvia's apartment windows. The night's summer breeze was cool to his skin, yet he was still itching to take off his shirt. Gray sighed and dragged his feet back to his lonely apartment.

* * *

><p>Juvia couldn't help but take a glimpse outside her bedroom window, a few minutes after Gray left. Surprisingly, she still caught Gray's figure walking away from her building.<p>

It was as if her sixth sense — which is basically her "Gray-sama radar" — had been reactivated.

Well, truthfully, she never lost it. After all these years, she still held affection for the ice mage, no matter how much she tried to move on. The one thing different now was that she can now control herself. Even when there are urges to squeal in delight whenever she sees Gray, or profess her admiration, Juvia can now hold back.

Even today, when she wanted so much to ask Gray to stay for the night, Juvia controlled herself. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She didn't want him to think that Juvia was back to her old obsessive traits. She didn't want to drive him way, thus completely destroying the wonderful arrangement they set up for Steel.

It still hurts, though.

The most painful love, after all, was the unrequited kind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you for the kind reviews. Although, I was a bit surprised that most of you found it "cute". It was quite unintentional, because the tone I'm going for this fic is a little... melancholic.

I can't write something similar to a Shounen-type story, where epic battles and actions are required. So, please don't expect that. Let's say I'm aiming more for the tones found in most Josei (slice of life). If anyone's familiar with the manga Bread & Butter by Ashihara Hinako, that's the tone I'm aiming for. Not too comedic or dramatic. Or, something like Strobe Edge by Sakisaka Io (shoujo manga).

Lastly, I was planning to publish this chapter after I actually read a good bulk of the manga or watch the anime. But, I'm just itching to put it up (and just can't find the will to restart this series). So, expect a little OOCness or some inaccuracies. You can also look at this fic as an AU, although I'm setting it in the same setting and timeline. I'm just using my creative licenses. I'll also try to keep my author's notes short.


	3. Glass Earrings

**Standard disclaimer applies. All rights reserved.**

* * *

><p><strong>GLASS EARRINGS<strong>

* * *

><p>The house felt empty without the toddler running around, scattering his toys, or badgering Juvia with random questions.<p>

It was Gray's time with Steel after all.

Juvia looked around her apartment, trying to figure out what to do. She woke up early morning and had managed to bake three different pastries and two loaves of bread. The living room had been tidied up; the bathroom was scrubbed clean; and the kitchen fully re-organized. The only activity she could think of was to head to the bedroom to find something to do.

"Ah, Juvia should throw out old things she doesn't need," she announced out loud. She began rummaging through her walk-in closet full of boxes. There was a period in her life where she compulsively bought anything she fancied. Most of them, Juvia didn't have the heart to throw out. The only thing she managed to throw, just before Steel was born, were the Gray-sama dolls she kept making.

A tiny sealed box fell from the top shelf, hitting Juvia on the head. She carefully opened it, already knowing what it was.

Inside was a pair of the most beautiful umbrella-shaped glass earrings. Sparkling and glistening even with dim lights, a vivid memory from two years past played in front of her.

* * *

><p>The mission was a success, but why does it feel like a failure.<p>

Juvia didn't want to think about it anymore, but the feeling of defeat plagued her mind. She kicked a harmless pebble with such force it actually flew up; but when it landed down, it hit her head. The blue-haired mage scowled.

"Ugh, now Juvia really feels gloomy," she puffed her cheeks, looking up the sky. So far, so good! No rain yet. She was nearing the outskirts of Magnolia, but she really didn't feel like reporting back to the guild. "Perhaps Juvia should drown herself in alcohol?" she asked a particular no one. "It would be nice if Juvia can share a drink with Gray-sama."

Her coquettish tee-heeing filled the entire area. Now that Juvia's mind was filled with images of her beloved ice mage, the giggles wouldn't stop.

"Ha, I knew that was you!" someone exclaimed from behind her.

Juvia froze, and a deep red tint painted her cheeks. Ah, just the sound of her Gray-sama's voice made her heart thump like crazy. The blue-haired lady slowly turned around, eyes blinking rapidly in a seductive fashion. To others, it would look as if she was flirting. However, Juvia was just trying hard to adjust her vision — just to verify that the handsome being in front of her wasn't a product of her illusion.

Gray crinkled his brows at the blinking girl. Her odd behaviours always made him uncomfortable. A part of him craved for Juvia to stop with her advances, but then there's the part that always got captivated.

"Gray-sama knew Juvia's laughter?"

Her high-pitched tone was enough indication that the water lady was excited. Gray sighed out loud. He had heard the animated giggling coming from the fork in the road. Without even seeing the owner, he somehow guessed it was Juvia.

Their guildmates often joked that Juvia installed a satellite or radar in her brain, which she uses to detect Gray's presence. For some reason, Gray had somehow developed the same thing. He wouldn't be surprised if Juvia "installed" this mind-boggling technology while he was asleep.

"Well... you know, you've got, uh, quite the unique type of, umm, laugh, so yeah," the stuttering Gray looked the other way, a finger scratching his cheek. "So, you finished your mission?"

Juvia walked closer to Gray, hands tightly clasped above her chest, as if she was praying to a divine deity. She was nodding non-stop. "Gray-sama also knew of Juvia's whereabouts and activities?!" she exclaimed.

_Tch, the length of this girl's imagination._ "Well, that's the only reason why you ain't stalki — er, around the guild."

"Un, un," Juvia nodded in agreement. "Juvia loves Gray-sama, but she also needs to earn money for rent," her mouth twisted into a pout and a sad look grew visible in her eyes.

"Uh, well that's understandable." This time Gray scratched his head. Will there be a time when he and Juvia can actually have a decent conversation — without her professing her love or her imagination running wild?

"And how was Gray-sama's visit to Balsam Village?"

_Wow, she really knew many things about Gray!_

"Twas alright," was his limited response. Gray walked ahead of the blue-haired mage who followed him eagerly. The two continued to walk in silence. The ice mage could only imagine Juvia sending invisible but powerful love arrows behind him. As crazy as it sounds, Gray actually felt these arrows piercing through his skin. Whether that's a good thing or not, he chose to ignore those signs.

Just before they reached the town square, Gray noticed that Juvia slowed down her pace. He turned around to see a dejected-looking lady with her head bent low, as if someone was sucking out her vitality.

"Something wrong?"

"Gray-sama should go ahead. Juvia will go there," she pointed towards a mid-sized tavern. Juvia didn't even wait for Gray's reply. She went ahead of the confused ice mage and disappeared inside the establishment. She didn't expect Gray to follow her. In fact, she was hoping that Gray wouldn't. As much as she adored having Gray's presence, right now wasn't that moment. The taste of failure was still fresh in her tongue. The only way to erase it was to wallow in liquor with a special blend of self-pity.

Some minutes later, a stoic-looking Gray pulled a bar stool beside her.

"Gray-sama is lost. This isn't Fairy Tail."

Gray snickered. "I know that, dummy." He called the barkeeper and ordered his usual pint. He had been to this tavern on a few occasions, so a familiarity had been created between him and the barkeeper. The place itself provided an intimate and relaxing atmosphere. "Is anything wrong?"

Juvia held onto her liquor glass with two hands, as it was the most fragile thing. She took a small sip and crunched up her nose. She didn't like the bitterness taste that enveloped her mouth.

"Juvia is _perfeeeectly_ fine." The stress on that one word was obvious enough something was bothering her.

"Did you fail your mission?"

Juvia's head instantly turned to face Gray, a big blob of tears formed in each of her eye. She puffed out her cheeks, as if trying to prevent a wail or anything to come out of her lips.

"You did, didn't you?" The puff of her mouth grew even bigger. Gray didn't know whether to squeeze her from being too cute or hit her in the head for not acting her age. He waited for her to explain; but when it seemed like Juvia wasn't going to open her mouth, Gray knew how to make her talk. He chugged his pint and wiped his mouth. "I guess I've no reason to sit here with you if you're not gonna talk to me."

Juvia's hands clung to Gray's shirt sleeves. "Noooo, Gray-sama. Please stay with Juvia!" Her pleading puppy-eyed look was quite irresistible. Gray folded his arms across his chest. He twisted his body to fully face the water mage. His raised brow indicated for Juvia to keep talking. With a loud sigh, she relented.

"Juvia didn't really fail her mission. Juvia defeated the enemy mage, but..." she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes again. "The client didn't specify that the job is to fight a water mage causing trouble. Juvia had a hard time fighting her."

Gray listened intently. Unconsciously, he brought a hand to pat Juvia's head. His hand froze as soon as he realized what he's doing. However, the smiling eyes of Juvia — who is obviously enjoying Gray's petting — made him continue.

Juvia carried on with the rest of the story. Battling another water mage was tough. A lot of water magic had been spent, which only meant volumes of water being used. In the end, the whole village was flooded. The enemy water mage managed to run away before getting apprehended. The client was furious. Feeling guilty, Juvia chose not to accept the pay.

Her soft-hearted nature truly impressed Gray. He ordered another set of hard drinks for both him and Juvia, eager to console the gloomy blue-haired mage. A few drinks later, Juvia's drunkenness was apparent. Gray knew he was more than buzzed as well.

A glistening piece of jewel caught his attention. It adorned Juvia's right ear. Gray brushed her blue hair away from her face and clipped it behind her ear. His finger lingered on the shimmering glass earring shaped as an umbrella.

"That's pretty," he muttered, his head resting on his hand, eyes transfixed on the red-cheeked woman.

Juvia giggled. "I got — Juvia got it as a present. I didn't — Juvia didn't want to accept, but Lyon-sama insisted."

_Lyon?_ Gray dropped his hand, and then clenched it in a tight fist. "That bastard gave it to you?"

Another giggle from the mage, but this time it annoyed Gray. "Lyon-sama would leave presents in front of my — in front of Juvia's door. One time was a rose encased in ice. Next was beautiful nightingale using ice make." A sad smile appeared on her face. "When Lyon-sama said he's leaving, he gave me this glass earring as his last gift. He made me promise not to take it off."

By this time, Gray was fuming. Oh, he recognized the emotion developing in him. Still, he wasn't willing to admit what it was. The next thing he did, he completely blamed it on alcohol.

In a flash, his hand was at the back of her head to guide her face where he wanted it. Juvia's eyes widened as she came face to face with the love of her life. Giving her no time to react, Gray covered Juvia's lips with his. Something ignited in him as soon as he tasted her. Both his hands were now cradling her face. Juvia had to lean against the bar top for support.

_You're mine tonight._

Whether that was spoken out loud or not, the two Fairy Tail mages soon found themselves in Gray's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Thank you once again for the reviews, as well as those who followed/favourited the story. Please enjoy.


	4. Duly Noted

**DULY NOTED**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Gray-sama,<em>**

**_Thank you._**

**_Love, Your Juvia._**

* * *

><p>A beautifully handwritten note was the only evidence of Juvia's presence in his apartment. When Gray woke up, the side where Juvia slept was empty and cold. The pillow was smoothed out, as if no one used it. She probably left quite early.<p>

Yet, Gray could still taste the sensation of her touch. He could still feel the sting on his shoulders where her fingernails dug through. Her sweet scent still lingered on his skin. When Gray closed his eyes, he could picture Juvia's body. That one night was enough for his hands to memorize every curve and shape Juvia hides underneath her modest clothing.

"Oh, it's just Gray," Gajeel's voice echoed throughout the building once Gray entered. The tall dragon slayer wore a dismayed look as soon as he saw Gray. He never really liked the guy, for the mere fact that Juvia suffers from "love sickness" — her words, not Gajeel's. It was quite ironic that when his guildmates started asking about Juvia (she was supposed to come back from her mission yesterday), it was the ice mage who showed up. Nah, it was just mere coincidence.

Gray didn't respond to the no-brow mage. He was well aware of Gajeel's dislike towards him. Instead, he made his way towards the guild's bar without greeting anyone. He pulled a seat beside Cana, who's already chugging down what looked like her fourth drink. He greeted her with a casual salute.

Mirajane came out of the kitchen, holding a tray of pancakes and waffles. When she saw Gray, she waved at him cheerfully, but a puzzled expression was visible on her face. She placed the tray of food in front of Gray and looked around the guild.

"Hmm, I wonder where Juvia is..."

"Wh-whaaat? Why are you asking me? It's not like we're together!"

Mirajane titled her head to the side, confused about her friend's reaction. "Um, I wasn't exactly asking you. I'm just wondering out loud. She should've reported back yesterday. I'm worried."

"I'm sure she's fine," Gray assured her. With Mirajane distracted, he started picking on the waffles, not exactly caring if that was meant for one of his guildmates.

Mirajane kept wandering her eyes around the area. Many know that wherever Gray was, Juvia was bound to show up. Yet, there was still no sign of her. Once she noticed what Gray was doing, she slapped his hand with such force the ice mage had to jump back from his seat. "That's not for you!" she immediately snatched the fork from his hand and grabbed the tray. Mirajane still proceeded to deliver the food order, even with the half-eaten waffles.

"Gray, be of some use and help me grab some more beer kegs from the storage," she called out to the scowling ice mage. Gray complied, and Mirajane followed after him. She had something to discuss with Gray in private actually.

When they got to the storage room, Mirajane faced Gray. "Are you sure you don't know where Juvia is?"

"Wh-why do you keep asking me? Why, do you think Juvia spent the night with me?"

Mirajane frowned at Gray's outburst. "You're getting so defensive for no reason. I'm merely asking because she seemed to pop up wherever you are," she sighed out loud. "Yesterday, we received a mission report from her client. It seemed the mission didn't go as expected. We're just worried."

Gray scratched his head. He was giving himself away. Then again, it could be just his paranoia. He should just play it cool. "Well, don't ask me about her. You know..." he trailed off. No one in the guild should know about his night with Juvia. His best defence now was to play the uncaring character. "It's not like I bother to know about her."

_So uncool of him!_

"Do you really dislike Juvia?" Mirajane asked after a moment of silence. Knowing Gray, the man seemed to say things opposite of what he feels. She had observed Gray's eyes trailing after an unaware Juvia. There were multiple times that the Fairy Tail's head waitress caught Gray hiding a smile —at times a blush— after Juvia's giddy love confessions.

Gray bent his head low. "Dislike?" he shook his head. "When I see her and hear her voice, I feel so suffocated, as if I'm drowning."

Unbeknownst to the two mages, a blue-haired girl stood outside the storage room, hearing an admission that broke her heart into pieces. Tears stung her eyes, but she fought back the urge to cry. She bade a confused Gajeel a quick goodbye and ran out of the building.

If only Juvia stayed.

"I... think about her all the time," muttered a flustered Gray.

"Like you're drowning in a sea of love," teased Mirajane, poking him on the side.

Gray brushed her hand away and turned around. He didn't want Mirajane to see him embarrassed. Yet, he needed to tell someone about it. "No, seriously, it's like I can't breathe when she's near me, but I don't hate that feeling. It's confusing for me, you know."

"Well, well, well... It seems Fairy Tail's ice mage has fallen for the water mage," Mirajane crossed her arms, a mischievous smile appearing. "You should tell Juvia-chan. She'll be so happy!"

Gray frowned, knowing he's not yet ready to take a leap into the fires of romance. He wanted to be sure about his feelings, especially when it comes to Juvia. There was one thing he was sure of — Juvia already owns a special place in his icy heart.


	5. Changing

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><strong>CHANGING<strong>

* * *

><p>Seeing him was inevitable. She tried so hard to prevent any encounter for the past month, but she knew sooner or later they would cross paths.<p>

After all, they share the same guild.

"Drip, drip, drop!" Juvia chanted, as if this was a prayer to calm down her nerves. "Drip, drip, drop," she mumbled once more as she stood in front of the Fairy Tail building. "Ooh-kay, I can do this!" holding up a fist to pump herself up, Juvia pushed the heavy doors.

She was greeted with the usual cheery, albeit drunken, atmosphere. Many waved at her as she entered. Juvia was obviously wearing a huge smile, as if nothing heavy was stored in her heart. She waved back at her guildmates and approached a table.

"Good morning, Gajeel-kun, Levy-chan~" her sing-song tune echoed throughout the hall. "Juvia hopes you gave the mission report to Master?" She sat down in front of the two secret lovers who were seated side by side.

The three of them just came back from a two-week-long mission from the south.

Gajeel eyed her curiously. "Umm, Juvia, are you lost?" He inclined his head towards the direction of the bar. Juvia didn't need to look where Gajeel was pointing. "Icicle boy is over there?"

Juvia hid her giggles behind a hand. To others it looked like typical coquettish Juvia, but Gajeel instantly recognized the forced cheeriness in her laughter.

"So, why aren't you in your usual stalker mode?"

"Gajeel-san!" Levy lightly slapped him on the shoulders. "That's very rude."

The water mage shook her head, "Don't worry, Levy-chan. Juvia is not offended. In fact, Juvia promises that she will stop her pesky habits from now on. No more stalking and profound love confessions, hee hee!"

The declaration was heard by many, including the ice mage who's been very conscious of Juvia's presence. In fact, this ice mage was confused why it felt like the water mage was ignoring him.

Gajeel and Levy turned to look at each other, unsure of how to react. Levy decided to change the subject instead. "Well, we've given the mission report to Master. Do you want to go on another mission or rest for a few more days?"

"Yeah Juv. For the past weeks or so, you've been going on missions nonstop."

Juvia waved her hand in front. "Juvia wants to keep taking missions to also improve her skills and earn more jewels. In fact, Juvia will go look at the mission board for a good one." She stood up from her seat, but a sudden feeling of dizziness blanketed her. For a split second, the place seemed fuzzy and dark.

"Whoa!" both Levy and Gajeel exclaimed when Juvia lost her balance and fell on her knees. Gray, who had been discreetly watching Juvia, instinctively stood from his seat. He wore a worried expression, debating whether to run to Juvia. Gajeel got up instantly and was beside Juvia in a flash, helping her get up.

"Juvia-chan, are you okay? You look quite pale," Levy exclaimed.

Juvia returned to her seat with Gajeel's assistance. "I've noticed you've been quite out of it for the past few days, Juvia," Gajeel added, not letting go of his best friend's arm, afraid she might fall again any minute.

It took some time before Juvia spoke due to the nauseous feeling surrounding her. Levy handed her a glass of water and Juvia gulped it down as if it was the best thing in the world. "I... I'm fine now," she struggled to say, patting the Gajeel's hand. She smiled weakly at him who seemed unconvinced.

"It seems Juvia's been under the weather for some time now," she admitted to them.

Gajeel frowned, refusing to leave Juvia's side. "No, we should go to the clinic and see a doctor." He had noticed a slight change in Juvia's appearance about two weeks prior, just as they were heading to their mission. Though Juvia tried to stay her usual cheerful self, signs of fatigue and weakness were slowly showing. There was something different as well, but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

Playing it off coolly, Juvia dismissed Gajeel's suggestion. Feeling a little better and stable, she bid them a goodbye this time. Unfortunately, Gajeel wasn't willing to let her leave until she promised to see a doctor; Juvia relented.

As she made her way towards the door, from the corner of her eye, she could see Gray staring at her. There was this yearning to go to him, wrap her arms around him, and just rest her head on his chest. But, Juvia willed her legs to keep going for the exit. She made her resolve, and she's not going to turn against it.

Once outside, she looked up the cloudless blue sky, quite surprised that her gloominess wasn't affecting the weather at all. She frowned, reciting a different chant, "Pitter patter, pitter patter!" Juvia wanted it to rain.

For when it rains, she could hide her tears.

* * *

><p>The hunch was right, as much as she didn't want to believe it. She was not an idiot, after all. The signs were obvious, and she knew her body well. She wasn't an innocent girl who had no idea of the way the body works.<p>

She's pregnant...

The visit to the clinic was just for confirmation. Nonetheless, knowing a baby is inside her made it so surreal. She walked back to her dorm in a daze, got in her room without turning the lights on, and sat on the floor unmoving.

How was she supposed to react? Cry? Squeal in delight? Panic? Tell everyone in the guild? Tell Gray-sama?

Just as the growing fear enveloped her, a solid resolution formed in her head. She already knew of Gray's feelings for her, or lack thereof. She wouldn't use the life growing inside her to trap someone who couldn't stand her. No, Juvia decided she could do this on her own. Eventually, she will tell Gray. He has the right to know about his child, but not at the moment.

For now, this is a secret Juvia will keep.

Or at least until she starts showing.

* * *

><p>AN: My deep apologies for the very late update. I went for vacation last December, and when I returned the amount of work that piled up overwhelmed. There was just no time to get some writing on the side.

Wow, the latest Gruvia happening in the manga just completely blew me away. I'm happy, but at the same time I've a feeling the story I concocted has now completely crossed AU universe. So, if you (the readers) still don't mind, I'll continue this story. Please enjoy.


	6. Reveal

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><strong>REVEAL<strong>

* * *

><p>"You sure you're fine?"<p>

Fidgeting, Juvia turned to look at her long-time friend and comrade. Gajeel had been sending her odd glances, and it was making Juvia more and more uncomfortable. She was already feeling awkward in the first place.

"It's the fifth time you've asked. Juvia is fine, Gajeel-kun," she ensured him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a raven-haired man enter the Fairy Tail headquarters. It took all her willpower to not turn and stare.

Instead of his usual seat by the bar counter, Gray made his way towards one of the empty tables. It was right beside where Gajeel, Wendy, and Levy sat. Of course, Juvia was there too.

"Are you sure? It don't seem like it. What's wrong, Juv?" Gajeel, who has no idea he's starting to get on the water mage's nerves, asked again. Juvia had been acting so strange the past few weeks. No more outlandish love declarations and ice-man-stalking mode. More so, her complete change of work outfit.

"What's up with that?" Gajeel raised a brow, tugging lightly on the baggy woolen coat Juvia was wearing. She was all covered in layers of warm clothing; it's making Gajeel feel a heat wave emanating from her skin.

Juvia kept her eyes focused on her fingers. She knew that eventually someone will notice why she's piling on more clothing than necessary. When she didn't answer Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer repeatedly inquired about her outfit. Snapping, Juvia answered in annoyance, "I just don't like the cold!" After uttering those words, she realized she said it quite loudly. And with Gray just sitting at the next table, he clearly heard her declaration. "I just don't like feeling cold," Juvia muttered under her breath.

"Cold? Then, why are you sweating like crazy? Just take off that damn jacket!"

"Leave her alone, Gajeel," Wendy finally spoke up, sending Juvia a sweet smile. The latter mouthed a 'thank you'. "I wonder why Natsu and Lucy called us all here..." she proceeded to change the subject.

Gajeel scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Those two! Ever since they got together, they've been so in-your-face about their relationship."

Everyone at the table agreed. The boisterous Natsu was simply proud and loud about Lucy being his girlfriend. Lucy, on the other hand, isn't one to back down. She was equally eager to show off. Not that there's anything wrong with that!

And speaking of the devils... Lucy and Natsu made their way towards the front. "I'm not sure if everyone's here," Lucy started, looking around. An obvious sparkle was visible in her eyes.

"Well, either way, everyone will know soon," Natsu interrupted. He took Lucy's hand and enclosed it with his. Lucy gave him a shy look. Everyone in the building groaned loudly, some in jest, while others like Gajeel snorted in annoyance.

"We're having a baby!" they announced in unison.

When the hall was engulfed in silence, the two also took advantage of it. "We're also getting married," Lucy declared, raising her left hand in the air. A sparkling gem rested on her fourth finger.

Within minutes the guild members erupted in cheers. Congratulations were given to the happy couple, who were both simply eager to give details of just about anything. As Juvia waited for her turn to greet them, a pang of envy enveloped her. She felt some hot liquid forming in her eyes. Just as tears started streaming down her cheeks, she came face to face with Lucy.

"Oh, Juvia!" Lucy embraced her tightly, who also started to tear up.

"Juvia is truly happy for you. Juvia knows how much Lucy-chan cares for Natsu-san."

"Thank you, Juvia-chan. I also hope you'll also succeed like I did," Lucy winked at her, nudging her head towards a certain ice-mage's direction. Juvia could only smile at her. As she wiped her tears, she bid Lucy goodbye.

Stealthily, Juvia managed to leave the building without anyone noticing. After all, everyone was busily surrounding the newly engaged and soon-to-be parents. Juvia still couldn't control her tears. She kept wiping and wiping it, but they refused to stop leaking.

Juvia was sincere when she congratulated Lucy. But at the same time, she felt bitter and envious. She's in the same position, and yet she's hiding the existence of her child. She's in the same position, and yet no one shares the good news. She's in the same position, and yet she's crying.

_Drip, drip, pitter-patter..._ The rain began to hide the tears falling from her eyes. Juvia didn't even bother wiping them anymore.

* * *

><p>A loud knock roused her from sleep. In her state of drowsiness and weakness, Juvia forgot to grab something—anything—to hide her growing belly. When she opened the door, a wet and dripping Gray appeared.<p>

"The rain hasn't stopped since two days ago," was Gray's greeting. His eyes focused on the middle portion of her body. Her baby-doll nightgown only accentuated the bump.

"It's the rainy season, Gray-sama. It's not me," she slightly closed the door, not really wanting Gray to come in.

"Let me in, Juvia."

Gray's tone was hard and demanding that Juvia cowered a bit, but she was resolute. She shook her head. "Juvia isn't feeling well. Please go away."

She made no move to close the door, but Gray took hold of it either way. He didn't push it back for fear of hurting Juvia. Rather, he gave her another stern look. "Juvia, just let me in. We need to talk. You don't want a scene here, do you?"

"Don't threaten Juvia," she muttered but opened the door nonetheless. She walked away swiftly to grab a blanket. She wrapped it around herself and hoped that Gray wouldn't mention about her "fat stomach".

"Please Gray-sama, just tell Juvia what you need to say. Juvia really isn't feeling well. In fact, Juvia feels so sss-!"

Juvia couldn't even continue her sentence. She ran to the bathroom. Gray could hear her throwing up. The ice mage couldn't decide whether to follow or just wait.

"Fuck!" he cursed under his breath and immediately went to the bathroom. He'd deal with Juvia getting angry at him later. For now, she was his priority. He found Juvia sitting on the floor, grasping the toilet seat, looking weak and lifeless.

"Please go," she whispered hoarsely. She had no strength to argue when Gray helped her up.

"Not until I bring you to the doctor," Gray insisted.

Juvia firmly shook her head. The last thing she wanted was Gray to be near her. She was barely holding it in, trying hard not to wrap her arms around him and wail like a baby. "Juvia can take care of herself," she insisted once again. She proceeded to wash her face and brushed her teeth. Juvia wanted to show that she was fine now. However, she nearly lost her balance when she started to walk away from him.

Without waiting for consent, Gray scooped her up in his arms and carried her outside. A deep blush covered her cheeks, and all Juvia could do was to look away. He gently placed her on top of her bed. Gray looked at her intently.

"We will go to the doctor, and that's final!" he stated, as if he had sovereign over her.

There was a pause between them, with Gray just looking at her and Juvia looking down at her fidgety hands.

"Juvia already went to the doctor. Juvia knows what ails her."

"Really? I'm not convinced."

Juvia unwrapped the blanket from her body. She placed a hand on top of her growing belly. "Nearing three months," was all she said.

Gray is not stupid. Since the moment Juvia opened the door, there was a nagging thought about her condition. Yet, Gray didn't want to voice it out. When Gray made no reaction, Juvia proceeded to explain.

"Lucy-chan told Elsa-san that she's in her fourth month of pregnancy. Juvia's two months and three weeks."

A big, fat pause filled the air between the two mages. Juvia imagined that the moment she tells Gray about her condition, she'd be bawling in tears. She visualized Gray getting angry, even hurling hurtful words.

Unplanned revelations can sometimes have subdued reactions.

Gray calmly stared at the slender hand of Juvia as it rested on her stomach. Juvia could only look at the floor, unmoving. Perhaps her body was too weak to even shed a single tear. The rain outside poured stronger. It was just midday, but it was dark and gloomy. It was even dimmer in Juvia's dorm room.

The ice mage pulled a chair and placed it in front of Juvia's bed. He sat and faced her. "Is there anything I can get you to make you feel better?"

Finally, Juvia looked at him. "Don't worry about Juvia, Gray-sama. You can leave. Juvia is already used to this kind of morning sickness. It attacks even at night time." With all her might, she stood up from the bed, just wanting to get away from him. Gray took hold of her hand, stopping her.

Why is it... when she wanted to be near him all the time, he repelled her. Now that she's slowly pulling herself away from him, he's the one who's constantly closing the gap?

"I'll take responsibility of you and our baby, Juvia."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to the lovely readers who left a review. More feedback would be highly appreciated. This is what's great about fan fiction. Reviews/feedback actually help when the author's stuck in a rut. Once again, thank you everyone.


End file.
